1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elevating work platform.
The platform is particularly suitable for, but not limited to, a work platform mountable on vehicles such as utility vehicles or pickups, vans, light trucks or the like. The term "work platform" shall be used throughout the specification (ie., description and claims) to also include cranes and "cherry-picker" type materials handing equipment.
2. Prior Art
Examples of elevating work platforms are manufactured and sold under the U.S. Registered Trade Mark "DUR-A-LIFT" by Dur-a-Lift Inc., of George, Iowa, U.S.A.
These platforms suffer some, if not all, of the problems of known elevating work platforms mounted on light vehicles.
With most known platforms, the arrangements for mounting are complicated, expensive and/or space consuming. When the platforms are mounted, they usually do not allow a large working area in the vehicle. Finally, the platforms are not arranged for easy mounting onto standard vehicles without some interference or requirement for major modification to the vehicles. This means that the platforms are also not readily demountable so that the vehicles can be readily used for other tasks.